


Quiet Sorrows

by Prince_Ofluff



Series: Three Gods [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another little something I whipped up for The Three Gods series! If you want to see something specific drop me a line :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Quiet Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> Another little something I whipped up for The Three Gods series! If you want to see something specific drop me a line :)

 

 

 

Harry had become too still for Thor’s liking.

He lies listlessly in his bed, his eyes closed and unresponsive to the world around him. He became like this after Loki fell off the rainbow ridge. He had been upset that night, of course so had Thor, he had tried so hard to save his brother and failed yet again. Then Harry had gone to bed…and he hadn’t stirred since.

Their mother seemed curious about this reaction, but not concerned. He did not want to question her wisdom when she said not to worry…but he could not help but worry. His little god of death was still and cold. Harry would not survive without them both. He **needed** them both. He knew Loki cared too. He cared more than he wanted to admit, or perhaps more than he knew. He saw the way Loki had hesitated in the rain. The way his eyes had widened in fear when he had told him Harry’s state. Then something darker had crept into his eyes and the moment was gone.

Then Iron Man had come and he had been distracted by battle. He realized that he was not as clever as his brother. He was however more intelligent than perhaps Loki gave him credit for. Loki had waited to be captured. He could have escaped, he had more than enough time while he and the others were fighting. Instead he waited to be recaptured and brought into Shield’s custody. That did not bode well.

One night when everyone else on the helcarrier was asleep he made his way to Loki’s cell. He must have been deep in his thoughts because he did not stir right away. Eventually he turned and looked at Thor with a guarded expression “Have you come to plead to me Thor?” He smiled sharply and came up to the glass “Have you come to _reason_ with me?”

There was so much wrong between them. So many things that had been warped because of their father and the secrets he had kept. It had never been easy between them, but it had never been like this. “I fear for Harry’s life.” There was no need to explain further.

Loki’s expression darkened and he turned away, folding his hands behind his back “Harry is the god of death he cannot simply leave existence.” He sounded so calm and reasonable. Thor could see his hands were clenched when he turned.

“He is…but he merely needs to exist…I fear for more than his existence. I fear he will never leave his bed again, that he will never smile that he will never open his eyes. There is much I fear Loki but what I fear most is that you have the power to change it and you will do _nothing_.”

Almost faster than Thor could follow Loki spun and slammed his fist against the glass. His mask of cool distance was gone and Thor could see the fury and the sorrow warring in his eyes. “Do not think I would let Harry suffer if I could prevent it. I know more than you understand _Thor_. To return to him now…with my plans half completed..., it would put him and all of Asgard in danger.”

He wished he could believe him, but he did not “You have made it plain that you care not for Asgard. For me. For our father. Why should I believe you care about our mother or Harry?”

Loki made a hissing noise and turned away. “Believe what you will Thor. I have no proof to convince you and no time to do so.”

They stood that way in silence for several long minutes. Finally Thor managed a stiff nod “Very well. Just know that if you let Harry fade…I will never forgive you.” He left; there was no more to say.

 

Loki did not turn as Thor left; his head did not turn as the footsteps faded. He only kept his eyes locked on his reflection in the glass before slowly lowering his head.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
